Te echaré de menos
by vindictae.domain
Summary: kingdom hearts. Este es un fic Axel X Roxas. Se podría decir que es mi primer fic U.U".  Bueno, a leer y a comentar  si quieren :p
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Ventus**

Era oscuro, oscuro y sin fondo.

Sabía que si caía, perecería.

No podía huir, tenía que destruirla, ya no podía echarse atrás.

Lo haría, lo iba a hacer, aún sabiendo las repercusiones que ese golpe final conllevaría, lo haría.

Era ya tarde, el sol desaparecía lentamente hasta dar paso al crepúsculo.

**Lea**

Por horas esperó en el sitio acordado.

El aún no aparecía.

"Donde se habrá metido" ,"Donde estara", se preguntava desde hace rato.

**Ventus**

Algo andava mal.

"Lo he hecho", ahora tumbado en el suelo pensaba "lo he hecho".

Ahora que lo notaba, no había techo, era oscuro, oscuro y sin fondo.

Recordaba.

Recordaba todos los pocos momentos en los que fue feliz.

Pero recordaba, los momentos en os que sintió algo más que vacío.

**Lea**

Cayó la noche.

El aún esperaba.

No era normal que se retrasara tantas horas. Quería verle.

Quería saber que ha pasado.

Que le había pasado.

Pero sobre todo, quería verle.

Se levanto y observó el cielo desde la torre del reloj.

Notaba algo diferente en el cielo.

**Ventus**

Notaba como se desvanecía lentamente.

Veía las espurnas blancas, luminosas, ascender hacia el cielo inexistente.

Antes de desaparecer completamente, recordó.

Recordó a Lea, y acto seguido desapareció dando a la plataforma una visión completa.

**Lea**

Desapareció una estrella.

Indicio de que algo malo ocurriría.

Tenía la sensación, de que el causante fue Ventus.

Ahora sabía el motivo por el que no estaba.

Había muerto.

"De que sirve vivir, si él no vive conmigo..." pensó.

Se precipito al borde, lanzándose al vacío.

Sentía tristeza, sentía dolor, sentía amor, sentía rabia, y al final...nada.

**Continuará**


	2. Un día muy largo

**Un día muy largo**

Se sentía solo y confuso, No sabía quién era ni que había pasado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por fin se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Al principio, todo era borroso, pero luego iba cobrando forma de lo que parecía ser una puerta de barrotes con una cerradura más grande de lo normal. Detrás de la puerta, una mansión desgastada ya que las paredes estaban llenas de moho.

-Mmmmh

Se dio cuenta de que detrás suyo ,un hombre encapuchado le estaba observando con atención

-Quien eres?.

Estas palaras le costó articularlas , ya que cada vez que hablaba, le venía un dolor de cabeza que perduraba poco, pero lo suficiente como para que se le escapase un gemido de dolor.

-No te gustaría saber primero quien eres tu?.

-Su-supongo.

El encapuchado hizo aparecer unas letras que formaban el nombre de SORA, pero luego con un suave movimiento, hace aparecer una X.

-Roxas es tu nombre a partir de ahora, te queda claro?

-S-si

-Pues nos vamos que aquí no pintamos nada.

Roxas se encontraba en una sala blanca i con sillas de diferentes alturas.

"Estos tíos, dan miedo" pensó.

-Bueno, hoy damos a conocer al numero xiii de nuestra organización, Roxas portador se la llave espada.

-(Se oyen murmullos)

Roxas está muy asustado, lo suficiente como que para los demás lo noten.

-Jajaja, pero le habéis visto, es un enano...

-"Mmmm, no parece que me vayan a tratar muy bien."

De repente hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Una única persona que se quita la capucha.

Era un chico de cabellos rojos estirados hacía arriba i ojos de color esmeralda. Debajo de sus ojos tenía lo que parecían ser dos tatuajes en forma de lágrimas.

De alguna manera, le empezó a caer bien.

-Demyx, quiero que lleves al nuevo hasta su habitación.

-Ok, jefe.

Mientras caminaba, yo seguía mirando al chico de pelos rojizos y el hacía lo mismo, hasta que la pared me tapó su rostro.

-Bueno compi, esta es tu habitación.

-Mmmmh

-Estoo...supongo que ahora estarás algo confuso así que mejor te dejare solo. Nos vemos (le guiña un ojo).

-Vale, ha sido capaz de pillar my indirecta de "déjame solo".

Una habitación de color negra y blanca, pequeña pero con lo esencial. Una cama que le iba justa a su medida, una ventana que debajo de ella había una mesa y junto a ella una silla. El cuarto de baño era muy pequeño. "Que claustrofóbico". Pensó.

-(Se mira de arriba abajo) Ufff, tengo la ropa echa un desastre. Espero que tengan ropa dentro de ese armario.

Lo abre y dentro encuentra solo una túnica negra.

-Solo una? Que pasa, que aquí no limpian la ropa?.

De la túnica cae una nota

_Hoye novato, el tema de la ropa es así de sencillo._

_De cierto modo estas túnicas no existen así que... nunca se ensucian._

_Xemnas_

-Curioso.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa que traía desde un principio, pensaba.

-"Bueno, al menos ya sé cómo se llama el jefe de esta organización"

Cuando se puso la túnica del todo , abrió la ventana que comunicaba con el resto de las ventanas de las otras habitaciones.

-(Suspira) Vaya día más raro, y el dolor de cabeza no acaba de pasarse.

-Si quieres tengo aquí unas pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza.

-Mmm?

Era el chico de antes. El que desde un principio le había causado una buena impresión.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, como si hace rato que estaba así.

-(Sacude la cabeza para reaccionar) N-no hace falta.

- Seguro? Tienes mala cara.

Roxas hace un gesto afirmativo.

-Bueno Roxas, yo soy Axel. Lo captas?

-S-si(sonríe).

-I que te ha parecido tu primer día?.

-Mmmmm, supongo que... raro.

-Eso es normal. La primera vez que llegue yo también estaba así.

-Bueno, te dejo que tengo que hacer misiones.

-Misiones?

-Sí , ya te lo explicaran mañana, tranquilo.

-Chao (le sonríe).

-Adiós.

-"Bueno, no parece que aquí todos sean mala gente".

Roxas se levanta de la silla y se tira en la cama. Rápidamente el dolor de cabeza le hace dormirse. Lo último que pensó fue: "Que será de mi, mañana?"

**Continuará**


	3. Misiones

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Apoyó las manos por detrás suyo para levantarse.

-(Mira a su alrededor y baja la mirada) No ha sido un sueño.

Con un suspiro saliendo de su boca, se pone de pie. No sabía qué hora era, así que abrió su ventana y miró al cielo para hacerse una idea de que hora era.

Todavía era de noche, aunque no le extrañaba nada por lo temprano que se había acostado.

-(Baja la mirada a la ventana de Axel) Me pregunto si estará durmiendo... Bueno, me iré preparando.

Se quita la túnica mientras entraba al baño. Entró en la ducha y mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, él pensaba en que es lo que pasaría hoy. Cuando sale de la ducha, un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Uff. Que frio.

Decide secarse rápidamente y finalmente se vuelve a colocar la túnica.

Roxas empieza a encaminar-se a la silla que hay junto a la mesita de color grisácea mientras pensaba: "No saben que es la calefacción"?.

Roxas se sienta en la silla cuando:

-Hey Roxas, buenos días.

- (Roxas le mira extrañado). Que haces despierto. Todavía es de noche.

-(Axel hace una pequeña risita) Aquí siempre es de noche.

-Aaaa...

Roxas dice esto encogiéndose de hombros como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho esa pregunta. No soportaba que se rieran de el.

-Bueno Roxas, espero que estés preparado, hoy empiezas con las misiones. Lo captas?

-Claro.

Roxas le contesta con cara de extrañado ya que todavía no sabía nada acerca de las misiones.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la sala principal. Allí te encomendaran la misión de principiante

-Sala principal?

A Roxas no le había sido mencionada ninguna sala principal, al igual que las misiones.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe. Ahora voy a tu habitación. Vale?

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, Roxas cerró la ventana y se sentó en la cama. De alguna manera, aguardaba con impaciencia la ausencia de Axel .

A medida que esperaba a que llegase, más nervioso estaba.

-(Pican a la puerta)Hey , soy yo Roxas.

Al instante que había picado la puerta, Roxas ya se estaba levantando de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

-(Abre la puerta). Buenas.

-Buenas. Bueno, vamos

Por fin lo veía de cerca.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo en dirección a la sala principal, Roxas miraba a Axel de reojo disimuladamente, pero este se dio cuenta y le sonrió. Roxas desvió la vista hacia la pared.

-"Que haces Roxas, no hagas tonterías". Pensaba.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

En la sala, habían cuatro personas contadas, mas Axel y Roxas.

-Bien Roxas, vamos a hablar con Saïx .

A medida que nos acercábamos hacia ese tal Saïx, Roxas le iba juzgando por la apariencia.

Tenía cabellos azules y una cicatriz en forma de X. Una mirada triste pero a la vez seductora .

-Buenos días, Roxas.

-Buenos días

Saïx comienza a hablarle a Roxas cuando Axel le interrumpe.

-(Hace un gesto de arrogancia hacia Saïx). Sería agradable que también me saludaras!

-(Este le mira con cara de enfadado). Buenos días, Axel.

Cuando le contesta, Axel le da una pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Saïx.

-Ves como no es para tanto?

Axel, sonríe satisfecho mientras que a Roxas se le escapa una pequeña risita. Axel sonríe mirándole, como si estuviera contento de verlo reír.

-(Le mira con desprecio). Solo por esto, levaras a Roxas a hacer la misión de principiantes.

Roxas bajó la mirada un poco triste.

-"Lo ha dicho como si fuera un castigo". Pensó.

Pero a Axel no pareció importarle, es más, parecía entusiasmado.

Axel abrió un portal y agarró a Roxas de la mano tirando de él y se lo llevó hacia el portal.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Estoo...Roxas, puedes soltarme ya la mano.

-Si si, lo siento. Estoo y dónde estamos?

Dijo nervioso tratando de cambiar de tema. La táctica hizo efecto o eso creía.

-Bueno... Estamos en Villa Crepúsculo.

Roxas miró a su alrededor. Estaban en lo que parecía la plaza central ya que habían muchas tiendas pero, no había gente. En el cielo había un crepúsculo tan hermoso, que Roxas se quedo asombrado al verlo.

-Cuidado!

Roxas estaba tan distraído mirando al cielo, que "algo", se hizo provecho de la situación.

Sin embargo, Axel fue rápido y de sus manos hizo aparecer un fuego que atravesó a la criatura a la vez que Roxas cerraba los ojos.

-(Roxas abre los ojos) Que ha sido eso?-. Dice gritando y nervioso.

-Ese es nuestro objetivo-. Decía Axel mientras más criaturas comenzaron a rodearles).

-Vamos Roxas, utiliza tus habilidades para acabar con los sincorazón.

-Sincorazón?, habilidades?. Yo no tengo ninguna habil...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, una especie de llave apareció en su mano.

-Roxas, a my señal!

Roxas en posición de ataque, afirma con la cabeza.

Dada ya la señal de Axel, comenzaron a atacar mientras Roxas pensaba:

-"N puedo creer que esté haciendo esto".

Ya pasados 25 minutos desde que empezaron a atacar, por fin terminaron.

Axel había tenido que salvar a Roxas varias veces, pero era normal, era la primera vez que luchaba así.

-(Roxas cae al suelo) Dime que ya hemos terminado.

-Jeje. Ya estas cansado? pues esto ha sido la misión de principiantes, así que hazte una idea de lo que te espera.

-(Roxas suspira)Bueno, y ahora qué?

-Ya podemos irnos.

-Vale, pues vamos.

Axel abre el portal. Antes de que Roxas pasara el portal que le conduciría a su habitación, Axel le detiene cogiéndole de la mano.

-Espera!

-Mmm?

-Que piensas hacer en cuanto llegues al castillo?

-Pues encerarme en my habitación, que otra cosa puedo hacer.

-Eso es aburrido (dice Axel con un tono infantil) vamos, te enseñare un sitio que conozco.

Roxas afirma con la cabeza, y de camino al sitio al que fueran, Axel le comenzó a explicar que eran los sincorazón y... que eran ellos.

Ya habían llegado a la cima de la torre del reloj que desde un principio a Roxas le había llamado la atención.

Axel y Roxas se sientan en el borde de la torre.

-Vamos, que no podemos sentir.

-Eso se supone pero yo estoy seguro de que podemos sentir.

-Aah (dice Roxas mientras baja la mirada con ojos tristes.)

Axel hace un intento por animar a Roxas.

-Bueno, que te parecen las vistas?

-(Roxas mira hacia el horizonte) Es...bonito, Axel.

Su intento de animar-le había fallado así que se levanta del sitio.

-Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

-A dónde vas?

-Ahora veras (sonríe) .

Mientras Axel se iba, en la cabeza de Roxas sonaba una y otra vez

-"No podemos sentir".

Axel ya volvió con lo que parecían dos helados.

-Ten.

-Eeh? Gracias

El segundo intento de animar-le había hecho efecto.

-Que sabor tan curioso. Es dulce pero salado a la vez.

-Verdad? pero, a que esta bueno?

-Eso no te lo discuto.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato en la torre del reloj.

Finalmente se levantaron y volvieron al castillo.

De camino a sus habitaciones.

-Roxas a partir de ahora cada vez que acabemos una misión, nos encontraremos en la torre del reloj. Lo captas?

-Vale (Dice Roxas súper contento).

Roxas se despide de Axel y al entrar va directo al baño a lavarse la cara. Al salir se da cuenta de que tiene la ventana abierta, así que se dirige a ella para cerrarla cuando.

-Buenas noches, Roxas.

Era Axel dándole las buenas noches desde su ventana.

-(sonríe) Buenas noches , Axel y gracias.

-Gracias, porque?

-Por ser my amigo.

-De nada (le guiña el ojo). Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Roxas cierra la ventana y de un salto se tumba en su cama durmiéndose al instante por el cansancio que ese día le había provocado.

**continuará**


	4. ¿Adiós?

**¿Adiós?**

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Roxas entró en la organización. Axel y Roxas prácticamente eran hermanos. Siempre estaban juntos y rara vez se les veía separados para hacer una misión.

-Venga Roxas, dos más!-

Decía gritando Axel.

-Hago lo que puedo. Además, podrías ayudar-

-No, una apuesta es una apuesta-

Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y los ponía detrás de la cabeza y sonreía a la vez.

-Por fin terminé-

Decía Roxas con una voz débil y cansada.

-Ja. Ya era hora-

-Ya te vale-

-(Axel se ríe) Venga vamos a la torre que esta vez te invito yo a un helado.

Roxas de repente se levanta con mucha energía.

-Vale-

Axel le mira con cara de extrañado.

-Ya te vale...

Después de eso los dos comienzan a reírse, pero a Axel parece costarle reírse.

Ya estaban de camino a la torre, pero, Roxas notaba algo raro en Axel. Estaba más serio que de costumbre. A Roxas no le dio demasiada importancia, pero le preocupaba un poco.

-Ve subiendo, yo voy a por los helados-

-Vale, nos vemos arrib...

Antes de empezar la frase Axel ya se estaba marchando. Era como si quisiera estar solo.

Roxas subía las escaleras mientras pensaba " porque estara tan raro". Roxas conocía a Axel lo suficiente y sabía que cuando le ocurría un problema se comportaba de esta manera.

Ya había llegado al tejado de la torre cuando se empieza a estirar a la vez que cogía aire. Cuando dejo de estirarse todo ese aire lo expulso y finalmente se sentó en el bordillo como de costumbre.

Siempre que estaba solo intentaba recordar en quien fue en la vida pasada pero siempre obtenía un resultado negativo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Axel ya estaba sentado junto a él ofreciéndole el helado.

Axel no paraba de mirar a Roxas hasta que este finalmente se dio cuenta de que le miraba.

-Axel, te noto preocupado-

-Si?, Pues no entiendo como no te has dado cuenta antes-

Respondió Axel desviando por primera vez la vista al horizonte.

-Axel, soy tu amigo, me puedes contar que es lo que te preocupa-

-Mañana haré una misión en el castillo del olvido-

Roxas había oído hablar de ese castillo lo suficiente como para saber que ese sitio es peligroso.

-Estaré fuera un par de semanas-

Roxas ,al oír esa frase sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-He oído que ese sitio es peligroso...-

-Sí, pero tu tranquilo no dejaré que me pase nada-

Roxas empezó a hacerse a la idea de estar solo cuando...

-Lo que me preocupa eres tú. No quiero dejarte solo...-

Roxas se quedo callado sin saber que decir cuando una lagrima le cayó por la mejilla.

-Que es esto?-

Dijo un poco asustado.

Axel sabía lo que era, así que lo empezó a abrazar. Mientras este le abrazaba las lagrimas de Roxas se iban multiplicando.

Finalmente dejó de abrazarle.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos-

Axel se levanta y agarra a Roxas para ayudarle a levantarse. Ya de pie, Axel iba a soltarle la mano, pero Roxas hizo fuerza para impedirlo.

-(sonríe) Venga, vámonos-

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Roxas, Axel le coge de la cintura para poder darle la vuelta.

-Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible-

Justo después de decir esto, Axel le coge de la barbilla a Roxas y le va acercando sus labios contra los suyos hasta que se besan.

Roxas no hace nada para impedirlo.

Al romper el beso, Roxas se empezó a poner nervioso.

-"Pero si no podemos sentir, que es esto que siento en mi pecho"-

-Amor-

Dice Axel, sabiendo de alguna manera lo que está pensando Roxas.

Roxas al no saber cómo reaccionar, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar dentro sin decir nada.

Axel, al ver su reacción se quedo quieto delante de la puerta de Roxas pensando:

-"Tenía que decírtelo antes de marcharme"-

Finalmente se fue a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo, fue abrir la ventana, para ver si Roxas estaba asomado, pero no hubo éxito.

Axel iba a cerrar la ventana cuando...

-Espera!-

Era Roxas desde su ventana.

Axel al oír a Roxas, no dudo en darse la vuelta para ver sus ojos.

Un silencio incomodo les rodeaba, hasta que Roxas se decidió por romperlo.

-Porque me dices todo esto. Tu mismo me dijiste que no podemos sentir!-

Axel se quedo quieto sin saber que decir.

Roxas después de decir su frase, volvió a ponerse a llorar. Axel al verlo, se puso de pie en la ventana y no con mucha facilidad pasó de su habitación a la de Roxas.

-Estás loco?-

Acto seguido de que Roxas dijera eso , Axel le besa en los labios.

-Tú me haces sentir , Roxas-

Roxas no se puede resistir a esas palabras y finalmente se rinde.

-Te quiero, Roxas-

Roxas le coge con las dos manos la cara de Axel y mientras se miran:

-Yo también te quiero-

Aquella noche , Axel se quedo en la habitación de Roxas a pasar la noche.

Lo último que le dijo a Axel aquella noche antes de que se fuera fue un te quiero.

**Continuará**


	5. Xion

**capitulo -4**

-Dónde estoy?

Se preguntaba el chico de cabellos rubios mientras inspeccionaba la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era todo completamente blanco. No había nada, ni nadie hasta que una voz empezó a sonar.

-No mereces... vivir. No le importas a nadie...

Estas palabras se repetían continuamente mientras se difundían con el eco.

-Nadie te ama... Tu existencia fue un error.

Roxas, se tapó las orejas con las dos manos.

Asustado, empezó a repetir el nombre de Axel una y otra vez hasta que...

-Axel!

El chico simplemente estaba soñando.

-Mmm...

Miró a su alrededor i acto seguido una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

-Se ha ido...

Tras estar diez minutos sentado en la cama mentalizándose sobre la situación, decidió levantarse.

Fue de camino al lavabo para olvidarse de todo el asunto con una ducha relajante mientras se duchaba, pero de nada le sirvió. El todavía recordaba esas dos palabras que el menciono la noche pasada.

-(Porque no me lo quito de la cabeza?) pensó.

Tras salir de la ducha, se puso su túnica como de costumbre y iría a hacer misiones.

Roxas antes de salir, se esforzó por sonreír un poco aunque por dentro estaba de alguna manera triste.

Ya se dirigía hacia la sala principal mientras pensaba con quien haría las misiones a partir de ahora.

Él únicamente hablaba con Axel porque era muy tímido, por lo tanto estaba nervioso.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en la sala principal.

-Roxas, llegas tarde.

Dijo Saïx con un tono desagradable.

Roxas no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se dirigió donde estaba Saïx sin decir ni una palabra.

-En fin... A partir de ahora Xion será tu compañera.

Roxas simplemente asintió.

Roxas no sabía mucho acera de ella. Sinceramente, era la segunda vez que la veía tras la última reunión que la presentaban como numero XIV de la organización.

-Aquí tenéis el informe de la misión. Y ahora, marchaos.

Dijo Saïx mientras abría el portal que nos conduciría hacia el objetivo de la misión.

Roxas y Saïx no dijeron nada al respecto y se fueron.

-Mmm...

Aparecieron en Villa Crepúsculo, el lugar en el que menos quería estar en estos momentos.

-Roxas...

Dijo Xion mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba su rostro al descubierto.

-Te llamas así no?

Roxas asiente.

-Encantada de conocerte.

Xion le ofrece la mano para estrecharla . Este se la da y por primera vez en toda la mañana estaba contento.

-Bueno, vamos?

Dijo Xion.

-Vamos.

Empezaron a caminar mientras que Roxas comenzaba a leer el informe de la misión.

-Parece que solo es destruir unos cuantos sincorazón .

Xion hace un gesto afirmativo.

Poco tardaron en rodearles los sincorazón.

-Preparada?

-Yo nací preparada.

Finalmente tras una hora destruyendo sincorazón dejaron de aparecer.

-Terminamos.

Dijo Xion con un tono infantil que le recordaba a Axel.

Xion suspiro por el cansancio.

- Nos vamos?

-Si,pero...

En estos momentos, Roxas no quería estar solo así que decidió llevar a Xion al lugar en el que solían estar juntos Axel y el.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a un lugar en el que se ve toda la ciudad.

Roxas dijo esto con un tono como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Vale.

Xion ni se lo pensó dos veces.

Roxas con una sonrisa en la cara la llevo hasta la torre del reloj.

-Sube estas escaleras, ahora te alcanzo.

Roxas pensó que en comprar dos helado de sal marina para romper el hielo.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la torre, alzó la vista para ver si Xion había llegado arriba.

Con un poco de dificultad veía que Xion estaba sentada en el bordillo.

-Sí que has tardado.

Roxas ya había subido la torre con los helados a medio derretirse.

-Perdón.

Roxas le da el helado a Xion y este se sienta a su lado.

-Bien, que te parece el paisaje?

-Es precioso.

Después de decir esto, le dio un mordisco al helado.

-Que sabor mas curioso.

-Pero a que esta rico?

-Eso no te lo discuto.

Los dos se rieron después de que Xion dijera eso.

Acto seguido, un silencio se apodero de la situación hasta que Xion...

-Solías venir mucho con él aquí?

Roxas le miro con cara indiferente.

-A que te refieres?

Xion le miró a Roxas .

-Axel.

Roxas le miró sorprendido a Xion mientras el reprimía las ganas de llorar.

-Como sabes tú eso?

Dijo Roxas un poco enfadado.

-Algunas veces hacía misiones con él y me hablaba mucho de ti. Decía que eres una persona increíble y muy importante para él.

Finalmente una lagrima cayó.

-Roxas tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Roxas empezó a perder los nervios y a descontrolarse.

Este se levantó y se puso de pie.

-Nada me ha salido bien desde que llegue aquí!. Porque habrá una excepción con esto?

Xion se levanto también y trató de calmar a Roxas.

Xion pensó en que Roxas tenía razón en todo lo que decía ya que a ella también le está siendo duro todo esto de la organización XIII, así que lo que hizo fue abrazarle.

Mientras Xion le abrazaba, Roxas iba cayendo de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que empezava a llorar.

Xion también se puso de rodillas .

Finalmente dejó de llorar.

-Estoy harto de todo esto...

Xion comenzó a notar que algo estaba fallando en Roxas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, veía el cuerpo de Roxas tirado en el suelo.

Xion comenzó a llorar y a llamar a Roxas para que este reaccionara, pero no surgió efecto.

Lo único que podía hacer era llevarle al castillo.

Finalmente Xion abrió un portal y apoyó a Roxas en su espalda para poder llevarlo a un sitio seguro.

-Todo saldrá bien ,todo saldrá bien...

Se repetía a sí misma Xion para calmarse .

Llevo a Roxas a su cuarto y lo tumbo en su cama. Acto seguido, fue a buscar a Saïx para que hiciera algo.

-Mmmmm...

-Se pondra bien?

Decía Xion angustiada.

-Solo es un desmayo por el cansancio, se pondrá bien.

-Menos mal.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que despierte.

Xion asintió con la cabeza un poco desanimada .

Xion finalmente se fue de la habitación pero antes de irse dejó una caracola en el pie de la cama de Roxas.

**Continuará**


End file.
